


Fixing Christmas

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: 12 Days of Requestmas [8]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Jack accidentally breaks one of Rhys' favorite ornaments, and has to do all he can to make it up to him.





	Fixing Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skybloodfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/gifts).



> Request for Skybloodfox! Enjoy!

Jack didn’t know that tree decorating was such a big deal to Rhys.

He’d figured that they were more or less done when he’d bought the tree and had it lugged to the mansion and installed right in front of the tall, sparkling window looking out over the lawn. Throw a couple of garlands and some stock ornaments on it, string some lights, and put up a pretty little star, and be done with it all. 

But Rhys had something quite different in mind. He’d sat down with Jack one evening, with a _huge_ stack of boxes that he must’ve been hiding somewhere that escaped Jack noticed, despite the fact that it was his own house and all. 

The boxes were almost _bursting_ with decorations that it looked Rhys had been collected for the past decade. Some were made of wood, others of plastic, and even more made of different types of glass ranging from light as spun sugar to heavy enough that Jack was pretty sure he could kill someone with them. 

On top of it all, Rhys had a _story_ behind almost every single ornament, a story he practically insisted on telling Jack as either one of them hung up each ornament. Jack nodded and hummed along, only half listening as he slid the decorations onto the branches, though more often than not where he put them didn’t satisfy Rhys, who nudged him aside and replaced the ornaments a couple inches up or down or sideways from its original position.

Jack was starting to get a crick in his spine when they, blessedly, finally came to the last box. It was long and bright red and golden with a fancy gold border around the edges. Rhys was practically giddy as he bent down besides the box, a thin layer of dusting floating from underneath the lid as he lifted it up and set it aside. 

Settled in a cushion of deep red velvet were twelve ornaments, lined up in a row one after another. They were a lot bigger than the ones they had previously hung up, delicately painted and sculpted with intricate, glittery details. There was a partridge in a pear tree, four calling birds, seven swans a swilling—hell, it was all the Twelve Days of Christmas. In ornament form.

Rhys was so, _so_ corny. 

“These better be the last ones, pumpkin,” Jack warned as Rhys lifted the first out of the package, as carefully as if he were holding a faberge egg. 

“These are the last ones, I _promise.”_ Rhys smiled as he approached the tree, standing up on his tip-toes as he hung the fat glassy little partridge as high as he could reach.

“All right, now you grab the six maids a’ milking—“

“Six? Aren’t we going in order?”

“Mmm, I have like, a pattern in which I like to hang them up…saving the best for last, you know?” Rhys grinned brightly, gesturing to the box. Jack sighed, bending down to pick up the brazen sculpt of the maids tugging on cows’ udders. Real classy for Christmas. 

They hung up all the ornaments, alternating the duty between them, until there was only one left. A delicately blown, glittering tower of golden rings that was by far the most appealing out of the set.

Rhys lifted the ornament carefully, before handing it to Jack, a little shy smile playing on his lips. 

“I…usually…if I’m doing it with someone else….someone I really care about…I let them hang this one up. It’s the coolest one.”

Jack took the ornament in hand, glancing skeptically at it. The gold was cool, but other than that it looked the same as all the other ones. But whatever. He put on a smile for the kid, and turned around to put it on the tree. 

Sadly, whatever Christmas god out there had decided that Jack had been too naughty or grouchy this year and needed his comeuppance, decided to strike right then and there. Jack’s overstepped and his foot slide slightly against the ground, causing him to lose him balance—and lose hold of the ornament. 

There was no saving it. From the moment it tipped off of Jack’s fingers, he’d known there was no way saving it. Still, he tried, lashing out and trying to grab the spinning ornament, only to knock it further away from the tree where it finally smashed against the hardwood floor. Jack winced, feeling the shattering glass deep in his bones. 

Rhys gaped at the remains of the ornament, struggling to comprehend what had happened. Jack stole a glance at him, Rhys’ stunned face not exactly making him feel better.

“Crap, kiddo….Rhysie-pumpkin, I’m so sorry…”

“You….you _broke_ it _…”_

_“Hey!_ I said I was sorry kiddo! It’s not like I meant to do it!”

“I—I know you didn’t mean to, but that’s not…ugh! Jack!” Rhys cried, voice rising with anger. Jack could even see tears starting to sparkle in the corners of his eyes, which took him by surprise. He…he was crying over ornaments?

Jack’s bewilderment must have shown in his face, because Rhys let out a terse sigh, rubbing furiously at his eyes as they fell back towards the shattered ornament on the ground.

“I….it’s fine. It’s _fine_. I’ll….I’ll clean it up…” he said miserably, before brushing past Jack and tramping over to the broom closet, leaving the CEO feeling both confused _and_ dejected at the sudden turn of events. He frowned down at the smashed glass on the floor, scintillating sadly in the flashing lights decorating the tree. The little sniffles he could 

Crap. He had to do something. 

* * *

Christmas Eve, like it always did, came much quicker than Rhys had thought.

It was always a bit of a shame how fast the month of December seemed to pass. Rhys supposed too much goodness and fun would make it less special, but _surely_ time could have the courtesy to let them enjoy the holiday fun a _little_ bit longer?

Still, he was excited for the plans they had that evening. Jack had booked them a fancy dinner at Rhys’ favorite restaurant, and had even agreed to wear that nice formal suit that Rhys had got him fitted for for his birthday. 

Jack was a little late coming home from work, which Rhys had expected. What he hadn’t expected, however, was the small box in his hands—tenderly and somewhat messily wrapped, which quickly told Rhys that his boyfriend had done it himself. 

“Jack, I thought we agreed, no gifts until Christmas morning!” Rhys chuckled, trying to take the present from Jack’s hand and place it under the tree, where it belonged for another night more, but Jack’s fingers rested gently atop his hand. The softness took Rhys by surprise—Jack had his moments, but he was usually a little more hard edges and jokes and rough sex than anything else.

“I know, I know, Rhysie, but this is… _special._ Real special. And I know you’re gonna wanna open it now. Enjoy it for as long as you can.” Rhys raised his eyebrow. His boyfriend was being weirdly cryptic, which made him curious. He took the present in both hands as Jack handed it over, picking at the sloppy bow and ragged, taped-down edges. He shook it a little in jest, but it made little noise.

Interested, he tore the wrapping paper off to find—a box from Amazon. Rhys snorted through his nose, expecting little more than a dildo or maybe a new phone charger or something from Jack as he turned the box over in his palm, finally getting it open and pulling out the layers of bubblewrap.

The coy little smile on his face dropped as he stared, eyes wide, at what lay inside the package. Jack beamed, smile brilliant white and triumphant as Rhys reached inside, letting the box fall to the floor as he cradled the sparkly, five golden rings ornament in his hand.

“I…I….Jack….how did you…?” Rhys gaped, turning it over reverently in both hands. He could feel his heart leaping in his throat, tears starting to gather at the edge of his eyes.

“T-That was an exclusive set made over a _year_ ago, they don’t even sell it in stores anymore, and that…that’s the _rarest_ one…”

“Yeah, you’re telling me…” Jack snickered. “Cost me a _real_ pretty penny. More than anyone should ever rationally pay for some bauble.”

His large hands gently cupped Rhys’, expression oddly sweet despite the snark.

“But it’s worth it. To make you happy.”

The tears that had been building in Rhys’ eyes finally spilled over, happiness nearly clouding his vision as he leaned forward into his boyfriend’s waiting hug. Jack chuckled softly, rubbing and patting Rhys’ back as he blubbered into his down jacket.

“I swear, you’re crying worse than when I broke the damn thing…” Rhys nudged him softly with his chin, a little laugh of his own breaking through the happy tears. Finally, Rhys straightened up, rubbing his eyes as he smiled. 

“Though…this time… _I’m_ putting it on the tree.”


End file.
